The Rain Sings A Soft Lullaby
by kingfalchuk
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots featuring Daddy!Finn, Mommy!Rachel and their daughter, Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am not really sure where this idea came from, but I just wanted to write something that had multiple chapters and something that didn't need to be updated on a regular basis. Some of these chapters will be 300 words and some will be 3,000. The first few chapters won't actually include their daughter, this is only the beginning. :)

* * *

It's a June when she finds out. It comes as a huge shock; really, this was not planned at all. But she's excited still, and even though it's not the best time, she wants this. And now she's gotta let Finn know. Well, easier said than done.

They're lying together on the couch one evening, legs tangled together and she decides that she's not going to get a better time.

"Finn," she says, her voice croaky, "I have something to tell you."

He sits up and grabs her hand. "Okay."

"It's kind of a big deal." She looks over to him and he nods for her to continue. "I – I'm pregnant." She closes her eyes as she says it.

The room stays silent for a while, besides the noise coming from the television. She's too scared to open her eyes; she's worried that Finn is going to be angry.

She hears him whimper and thinks that he's crying. It's not that bad, is it? Tentatively, she opens her eyes and looks across to him. She discovers that they're not sad tears, they're happy tears and the look on Finn's face is the same as when she accepted his proposal.

She laughs now, because it's not as bad as she expected it to be.

"Seriously?" He chokes out, she can see the tears forming in his eyes. "You're sure?"

She nods, the smile on her face mirroring his and she sees a tear fall down his cheek. He immediately pulls her onto his lap, saying "I love you" over and over again.

"I love you too." She giggles, pecking him on the lips. "And i'll admit that when I found out I was scared. I didn't think we'd be able to do this, but I don't know... I think we can do this, right?"

"Yeah," he says, "Absolutely."

"Good." She says, resting her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes.

They sit together in silence until Rachel can feel Finn moving her shirt. She opens one eye and peeks at him. "What are you doing?" She asks.

He doesn't reply, just continues what he's doing. He carefully places his warm hand on her belly, softly rubbing there.

"Hey baby. I know you're tiny right now but I just want you to know that I love you very much already," Rachel feels the tears leek from her eyes as they run down her cheeks, "Even though I only learned about you a couple of minutes ago."

"Finn...?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be an excellent father."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," he says, holding her closer, "but it's only because you're going to be an amazing mother."

"Finn." She says, but she's silenced by Finn's finger on her lips.

"Don't talk," he tells her, "just kiss me."

_Gladly._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Second installment! Okay, so my cousin was pregnant last year and I kinda took the timeline from her pregnancy. I don't know if things are right, but they happened to her like this. Enjoy!

* * *

She's just less than three months pregnant when they have the opportunity to find out. Truth is, Rachel isn't sure she wants to know the sex of her baby just yet. That just gives Kurt the permission to go out and buy truckloads of baby clothes. She's not quite sure if she's ready for that... yet.

Or maybe she'll find out and not tell anyone, apart from Finn that is.

They have a doctor's appointment booked later in the afternoon, and they're both pretty nervous. They want to know, but they don't at the same time.

"Finn, I don't know if I can do this." They're standing in the waiting room at the doctor's office, well... Finn is standing and Rachel is pacing.

He grabs her wrist and pulls her closer. He holds her around the waist and she runs her hands up his arms. "Rach, we can do this. I'm going to be right here with you, okay?"

She nods, but doesn't look all that convinced, so he kisses her. Just a soft peck on the lips, he'd definitely try and deepen if it wasn't for the couple sitting on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" He asks.

"Yes." She confirms. "But it's our secret, okay?"

"Anything you want babe."

She's called in next and he's practically got to push her into the room. She's done this before, only this time they'll be leaving there knowing if it's a little girl or a little boy.

She sits on the special chair, and the doctor excuses herself for a minute. She's holding Finn's hand so tight that he's convinced it's going to fall off. He tries to pull his hand free, but she grabs it tighter, holding it with both of her own.

"It's going to be fine." He says for the millionth time and she relaxes a little this time.

The door opens and the doctor returns, a few papers in her hands.

"So, it's a big day today... if you want it to be." The doctor starts, and Rachel's grip on Finn's hand tightens again. She smiles weakly at the doctor.

"Yes, we want it to be." She looks to Finn for reassurance.

"Yeah, absolutely." He kisses the back of her hand.

"Okay then, let's get started." The doctor says, moving Rachel's chair into the right position. "It's going to be cold, as usual." She says, squirting the blue gel onto Rachel's stomach.

She jumps a little at the sensation, but calms down a few seconds later when the blurry black and white image of their baby is displayed on the monitor.

"Okay," the doctor says, "the baby looks fine at this stage. Perfect in fact."

Rachel lets out a breath as she looks towards the monitor, trying to figure out if she can tell the sex of their baby before the doctor announces it.

"So, are you sure you want know?"

"Yes." Finn and Rachel say simultaneously, looking over to each other.

"Well congratulations," the doctor says and Rachel holds Finn's hand tighter... if that's even possible. "You're having a baby girl!"

The rest feels like a blur. The doctor excuses herself and then there's lots of crying, tears, hugging and kisses. Finn manages to squeeze all 6"3' onto the chair beside her, clasping her hands in his. He reaches up and wipes a tear from her face, she smiles at him as he does so.

"A baby girl." She says, but not really to anyone in particular.

"Yeah." Finn says and Rachel starts sobbing again. He just pulls her closer.

"I'm so excited." She says and he nods because he definitely feels the same way. "Oh Finn! What are we going to call her? We should go shopping, can we go today?" She's kinda rambling and she knows it.

Finn chuckles. "Sure babe, whatever you like." He slides down from the chair, holding out his hand for Rachel to do the same. She slides down somewhat gracefully after he does and he takes the opportunity to kiss her deeply.

"I love you." She chokes out after they break away.

"I love you too." He kisses her again because he honestly doesn't think he's loved her as much as he does right now. "And our little girl."


End file.
